


Memories and Lies

by Astral_Bees



Category: We Were Liars - E. Lockhart
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Happy Ending, Re-write for the last bits of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: This is essentially just We Were Liars without the pain and suffering I endured at the end. They all live, even though they are all idiots.





	Memories and Lies

My full name is Cadence Sinclair Eastman.  
I am haunted by migraines. But the memories are worse.  
Johnny, Gat, Mirren, and I made a stupid mistake.  
We could have died.  
But we didn't.  
The night of the fire the only thing that died was the Sinclair family pride. We don't pretend we're perfect. Because we aren't. We don't say we're ok. Because we aren't. We don't lie anymore. But we are still the liars.  
Johnny who is bounce and foolish wit.  
Mirren who is sugar and naivete.  
And Gat.  
My Gat.  
Gat who is contemplation and strong coffee.  
We set that awful symbol ablaze and we escaped with our lives.  
The memories follow me. Acrid smoke and burning screams.  
We were so scared.  
We were so foolish.  
We were liars.

My full name is Cadence Sinclair Eastman.  
I own a well-used library card, an envelope full of dried beach roses, a book of fairy tales, and a handful of lovely purple rocks. Not much else.  
I may not have much anymore.  
But the liars and I.  
We have each other.  
We're finally happy.  
We endure.


End file.
